03:30
by Sapphire Leia
Summary: 03:30, para algunos una hora ordinaria, para otros un tiempo extraordinario y fantástico. Un día creyendo estar en soledad un azabache descubre que tenía compañía de una persona totalmente opuesta a él, sin saber que poco a poco iría enamorándose. /1827. Para White Aconite.


lamento mi desaparición eterna, no era mi intención... si prometo volver... ¿alguien me recibirá? c: si no, no quiero aburrir ni decepcionar a nadie mas

Kyo-chan, no me olvidaría de ti ni por mas tiempo que pase, disfruta tu fanfic n.n

Nota: canción utilizada= 03:30, banda U-Kiss. La adaptación es mía y para Kyo-chan, si alguien quiere cantar avise a cualquiera de las dos :3

Nota 2: después de cada párrafo de canción, es otro día de la semana, menos en los dos pedacitos finales. Comenzamos en lunes.

* * *

-¡vaya! tocas increíble, ¿te gusta el piano?

El azabache observó al chico que recién se situó a su lado en el banquillo del instrumento, nunca lo había visto en la escuela o lo escuchó entrar y seguramente no sabe quien es él, el gran Hibari Kyoya, pero aún dándole su mirada mas asesina parecía no inmutarse el pequeño castaño, que le veía con una inmortal sonrisa en sus labios. No habló, no cedería ante ese niño. Aunque se le hace extraño que hubiese aún alguien a esa hora en la escuela, cuando ya no había nadie y menos en el salón de música.

-eres tímido, ¿no? -contestó un poco desilusionado. -es que me gustaba como tocabas, y quería mostrarte como tocaba yo.

Posó sus manos en el teclado, Hibari solo lo quedaba viendo, y de pronto se escuchó una tonada pausada, como de un niño intentando tocar una pieza de arte, pero para sorpresa si se escuchaba el talento y su escencia de calma impregnada en cada nota, dejando con los ojos abiertos al de mirada metálica. Terminó de tocar el castaño y le vuelve a ver a los ojos, llenos de esa misma calma, tan suaves que parecían acariciar su alma.

-¿cómo hiciste eso?

-un amigo es muy bueno con el piano y me enseñó -atinó a responder, feliz de que finalmente le dirigera la palabra. -mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero todos me dicen Tsuna, ¿y tu?

-Hibari Kyoya.

-te gusta ir al grano -ríe ligeramente, una leve risa que llenó toda el aula y aún así la tranquilidad seguía intacta.

-¿de dónde eres? no te he visto.

-estaré poco tiempo, no te preocupes que no molestaré tanto.

_aún recuerdo cuando en mi mente estás_  
_en cada noche no te puedo borrar_  
_la lluvia no me deja pensar_  
_¿porque de mi corazón no te vas?_

_¿en dónde te has ido?_  
_¿algún día iré contigo?_  
_sin ti no puedo ser yo mismo_  
_dejaste una grieta en mi corazón_

-¿cómo te fue hoy?

-¿eh?

¿Cómo ese castaño estaba allí? Que él supiese, nunca lo vio entrar por las puertas de la escuela, y eso que él estaba allí junto a algunos miembros del Comité Disciplinario, ni tampoco lo vio en el transcurso del día, hasta ahora que era hora de cerrar la recepción y la escuela. Que Tsuna estuviese sentado en el escritorio del prefecto, cuando ni siquiera lo vio entrar (ni él, ni nadie del Comité) era algo sospechoso. Estaba sorprendido.

-¿cómo entraste?

-tengo unos trucos -rió a la par que se levantaba del escritorio y llega al azabache a abrazarlo,

-... -lo aparta de inmediato. -no te he dado tanta confianza.

-lo siento... pero me recuerdas a alguien, alguien a quien perdí -suspira con melancolía, para luego sonreír como si nada hubiese pasado. -pero si no te gusta un abrazo entonces no te los daré.

-olvídalo -desvía la mirada, tomando con fuerza del brazo del castaño y de la forma mas brusca lo pega a su cuerpo, simulando un abrazo. -pero no creas que lo haré siempre.

-me conformo.

Era extraño permitirle ese tipo de confianzas a ese castaño que recién conocía, pero se sentía bien tenerlo cerca, no se explicaba qué era lo que sentía exactamente, pero es como si él pudiese llenar un espacio inexistente en su interior, como si no fuese necesario, pero que de todas formas era fundamental tener en cuenta. Algo no le gustaba de esa forma que tenía para con él, pero bastaba a que el menor ríese un poco y toda duda o sospecha se iban de inmediato, como si por ley general fuese inocente de lo que sea.

-Jefe.

Volteó a ver a su mano derecha entrar a la recepción y cuando dirigió su vista a donde el castaño, éste ya se había ido sin hacer el mayor ruido, ni siquiera se percató.

-...? -susurra para sí. -¿cómo lo hace?

-Hibari-san, ya es hora de irse.

-... -vuelve a ver una última vez toda la habitación. -si, vámonos.

_me habías dejado a mitad del camino_  
_y por recuperarte hacer nada he podido_  
_desde ese día que ha quedado en el olvido_  
_quiero verte de nuevo, vuelve te lo pido_  
_mis lágrimas nuevamente me han abatido_  
_¿te llegaré a olvidar? no sé si intentarlo_

_lo que una vez nos ha unido_  
_ahora fácil puede ser de deshacerlo_  
_quiero a este destino cambiarlo_  
_pero es tiempo de olvidarlo_

-¡hola!

-¿qué? ...bien, ¿qué haces aquí?

-quería darte una sorpresa, ¿a que te la di?

No solo el prefecto, sino el resto del grupo estaba sorprendido por la repentina aparición a mitad de ida de excursión. El autobús estaba completamente cerrado y miembros del Comité estaban al inicio y final, de modo a que no sabían cuánto tiempo llevaba el castaño allí, en silencio, y para hacerlo mas incómodo e increíble; sentado a lado de Hibari, y el aludido nunca lo sintió ni lo vio debido a que andaba viendo por la ventana, hasta que volteó para ver al resto de los alumnos y allí ya estaba él. Se estremeció en su lugar, ya que no lo sintió.

-¿a dónde nos dirigimos? -le molestaba aún mas que Tsuna seguía tan contento preguntándole aquello.

-no eres de esta clase, te regresaré yo mismo a Namimori.

-pero ya estamos muy lejos, si le pides al chofer que dé media vuelta, entonces el paseo se recortará debido al tiempo que usarás para devolverme.

-¡¿eh?! -todo el autobús se quejó ante aquello.

-Jefe... -tampoco Kusakabe sabía que hacer. Hibari chasqueó la lengua en molestia, nuevamente ese niño se había salido con la suya por sobre sus órdenes.

-no hay mas que hacer... nos acompañará en el viaje.

Todos estaban aliviados de que el prefecto no haya ordenado dar la media vuelta.

-tendrás que darme el número de tu casa para avisar de esto, no puedes venir con nosotros.

-te daré mi número cuando volvamos a la escuela, dejé mi celular allá.

Suspiró, realmente era un misterio ese chico, y por alguna razón no le importaba que hiciese su voluntad encima de la suya, era algo no común en su propia actitud pero sentía que estaba bien darle por su lado ya que tenía como recompensa ver esa sonrisa adornar su rostro, ese ligero rubor que tienen sus mejillas al crear ese gesto, a que después abría los ojos y dejaba ver toda la bondad que había en ellos. Tenerlo cerca y solo para él era algo que no tenía precio y le daba la necesidad de cuidarlo y protegerlo ya que únicamente, Tsuna le ha estado regalando sonrisas y brindarle momentos de paz como para que se ganase el odio del azabache, y es por eso que, repentinamente, se volvió el centro de sus pensamientos en tan poco tiempo.

La excursión fue todo un éxito, Tsuna estuvo conversando con muchas personas y a la mayoría le agradó, ya que por alguna misteriosa razón, la persona con la que el castaño hablaba, le dejaba esa tranquilidad interna y la sensación de bienestar le invadía, era algo extraño... pero satisfactorio. Cuando recordó que debía llamar a la familia Sawada debido a que su hijo se coló en la excursión, notó que estaba solo otra vez; nuevamente Tsuna había desaparecido de su vista sin siquiera notarlo. La próxima vez que lo vea le preguntará por qué tanto misterio.

_aún recuerdo cuando en mi mente estás_  
_en cada noche no te puedo borrar_  
_la lluvia no me deja pensar_  
_¿porque de mi corazón no te vas?_

_¿en dónde te has ido?_  
_¿algún día iré contigo?_  
_sin ti no puedo ser yo mismo_  
_dejaste una grieta en mi corazón_

-¡Hibari-san! ¿está prestando atención?

Alzó la vista para encarar a la profesora que impartía clase, cabeceó para afirmarle que estaba escuchándola; en realidad pensaba en el castaño. Ese día no se le ha aparecido "fantasmagóricamente" en ningún momento, comenzaba a preocuparse, cosa rara ya que él nunca ha mostrado interés en nadie hasta ahora.

Finalmente hora del descanso y él no estaba con el humor como para soportar a tanto gentío, de modo a que se fue a la azotea, a estar solo.

-tu.

-hola...

Allí estaba él, recargado sobre la malla de protección en la azotea; en ningún momento volteó a verlo pero sabía que el azabache había recién llegado a con él. Volteó a verle y sonrió como siempre lo hace, pero esta vez había algo mal en esa sonrisa, no le daba la misma sensación de bienestar y se sentía demasiado inquieto. Algo o alguien le afectó, y por alguna razón estaba demasiado molesto con ese pensamiento.

-oye, lamento si...

No pudo terminar la oración, de inmediato los brazos del prefecto rodearon su cintura y sus manos tocaron su espalda, apegando su cuerpo al suyo en un abrazo protector. El castaño estaba sonrojado, no esperaba esa reacción la cual no dudó en corresponder, hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-lo siento.

-¿de qué te disculpas?

-solo perdóname.

No objetó nada, tan solo sintió su hombro húmedo debido a que Tsuna comenzaba a llorar. No entendía la actitud del chico, era tan misterioso aún para alguien como él, no podía adivinar sus movimientos ni predecir en qué lugar estará. Estaba tan a su merced que aunque es lo que mas detestaba, no le molestaba si era ese castaño de quien se trataba. Acarició su espalda con suavidad, intentaba relajarlo lo mas que pudo, es todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento. Ahora es que lo sabía y estaba seguro de ello, estaba enamorado de él.

_te he vuelto a pensar, no puedo mas_  
_¿porqué sigue así, esta amorosa historia?_  
_esta distancia esta creciendo mas_  
_¿discutíamos? ¿eso nos gustaba?_  
_todo terminó, a pesar que aún en ti creía_  
_me siento atrapado justo ahora_  
_y que sepas que aquí está quien te necesita_

_tu, y tus hombros tensos_  
_tu, y mirada clavada en el piso_  
_tu, y esa forma de golpear mi pecho_  
_tu, has rezado pidiendo al cielo_  
_que un día volvamos a estar juntos_  
_olvidarme de los malos recuerdos_  
_¿qué puedo hacer? no puedo decir mas que 'lo siento'_

-oye, mañana es sábado, ¿verdad?

-¿y qué?

-quería saber si podía ir a tu casa, ya sabes, quiero escucharte tocar el piano.

Ya para nadie era extraño que el prefecto estuviese acompañado de ese castaño, lo realmente raro era que estaban demasiado juntos y todo el mundo sabía que Hibari odiaba estar demasiado pegado a alguien, y era demasiado contradictorio que estuviesen muy juntos sentados las jardineras escolares. Comían su almuerzo mientras veían al resto de los estudiantes hacer lo que estuviesen haciendo. Parecían toda una pareja.

-te gusta el piano, ¿no es así?

-¡claro que me gusta! -rió divertido. -pero me gusta mas cuando lo tocas tu.

-... -se ruborizó ligeramente, era el primer cumplido que recibía desde que comenzó a tocar ese instrumento, aunque tenía mucho que ver que nadie sabía de aquello. -¿por eso quieres venir a mi casa?

-si, a menos que tengas otros planes yo entenderé.

-no, si sabes donde vivo puedes venir. Yo no te diré nada.

-no te preocupes -volvió a reír. -sabré como llegar.

-adivinaré... usarás alguno de tus "trucos", ¿verdad?

-¡así es!

¿qué clase de trucos usa? ¿cómo es que se aparece en todas partes sin ser notado? ¿porqué en jueves lloró de esa forma? aún había un montón de preguntas que se hacía del castaño, pero sentía que si le preguntaba cualquiera, lo alejaría, y eso era lo último que quería, así que se tragó la curiosidad para después.

-por cierto...

Salió de sus cavilaciones para prestarle atención.

-¿por cierto?

-el lunes cumpliré un aniversario mas, quería invitarte a celebrarlo en mi casa.

-seguro, estaré allí.

-gracias... significa mucho para mi, pronto te daré mi dirección.

Se sentía bien hacer algo por él, con solo escuchar que era algo de suma importancia para él le hizo aceptar sin condición alguna, además que la curiosidad estaba a flor de piel y finalmente sabría la respuesta a miles de sus preguntas, pero había algo en esas palabras que no le cuadraban demasiado, ¿"cumpliré un aniversario mas"? ¿no habrá querido decir "un año mas"? no comprendía porque usó esa palabra en lugar de la otra, pero seguramente lo sabrá cuando vaya a su casa. Aún habían demasiadas cosas que no comprendía pero que pronto tendrán su significado. Pero si supiera que se arrepentiría por eso.

_aún recuerdo cuando en mi mente estás_  
_en cada noche no te puedo borrar_  
_la lluvia no me deja pensar_  
_¿porque de mi corazón no te vas?_

_¿en dónde te has ido?_  
_¿algún día iré contigo?_  
_sin ti no puedo ser yo mismo_  
_dejaste una grieta en mi corazón_

-me gusta mucho como tocas, es muy bonito.

Estaban en la sala de su casa en ese sábado, el instrumento abarcaba una buena parte del lugar y el castaño estaba sentado en el sillón que estaba detrás del azabache, en donde él tocaba el piano. Hibari veía de reojo a su invitado deseado/indeseado, en parte porque no pensaba que fuera a aparecerse de la nada en su casa (justo cuando iba a la tienda por algo, él ya estaba en la entrada con una sonrisa) frente a su casa, pero tampoco era para no recibirlo, después de todo lo "invitó". Veía que llevaba botas, un pantalón negro semi holgado con una playera blanca manga larga y un chaleco invernal café. No se veía para nada mal, eso pensó, a diferencia suya que solo vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera semi holgada de color morado (el sábado era para ser informal), aunque se tomaba en cuenta de que Tsuna lo sorprendió recién levantado.

-iré a darle de comer a mi ave, toca algo en lo que te traigo también.

-¡claro! gracias.

Usualmente a cualquiera le regañaría si tocaba lo que sea de su casa y con mayor razón si sus padres no estaban, pero se sentía en una extraña confianza con él. Tanto el dueño como el ave comenzaron a escuchar de pronto la misma melodía que el lunes pasado; la tonada con la que lo conoció, era calmada y pero llenaba los huecos de silencio que se creaban en el ambiente. Una obra de arte, aunque alguien mas le haya enseñado esa pieza al castaño, no le daría mérito aún así ya que solo le gusta cuando él la toca. Llegó con él y un plato de galletas, no tenía ánimos para hacer algo todavía, dejó el plato sobre el piano.

-oye.

-dime.

-te amo.

-lo haces sonar tan fácil -ríe, dejando de tocar. -pero también me has llegado a gustar tanto así, sino no te molestaría únicamente a ti.

Se levantó del piano, y una vez situándose a lado del azabache, le deja un beso en la mejilla. Estaba ruborizado y el aludido muy apenas, pero lo tomó por la barbilla para besarle en los labios. Se tensaron al principio pero luego se dejaron llevar, moviendo sus labios por sobre los del castaño, que no ponía ninguna resistencia; parecía degustar de él todo lo que le fuera posible, haciendo movimientos lentos y pausados, saboreándolo todo lo que pueda. Nuevamente, notó un "algo" como en toda la semana, que no encajaba respecto a Tsuna, a pesar de sentir sus labios tan suaves haciendo presión en los suyos, se sentían ligeramente diferentes a cualquier persona, como si a ese cariño le faltase algo, algo que no sabía que era, pero sería como su presencia misma, que no es necesario saber lo que faltaba, pero aún así era importante. Esa sensación ya la hacía muy normal con él, puesto que es tan misterioso todo lo relacionado a él. Se separaron de ese beso y Tsuna le abrazó, volvió a tensarse como el día en el que lloró, en estos momentos ya no sabía si era buena idea preguntar lo que le sucedía o no, el estar simplemente con él era suficiente, no necesitaba mas.

-gracias por permitirme estar en tu casa.

-te dije que estaba bien que vinieras.

-sé que te molesto, pero me gusta mas estar contigo.

-¿odias a tu familia?

-claro que no, pero estoy mejor aquí.

-¿hay alguien que te esté molestando?

-ahora que lo dices... hay "algo" que me molesta mucho. Pero pronto dejará de hacerlo, esmas, quiero que me ayudes con eso que me molesta el lunes.

-¿porqué hasta ese día?

-¡para aprovechar el viaje! -se separa de él, aún ruborizado y con una sonrisa. -no quiero que hagas tantas vueltas.

-no importa...

-si importa, no te preocupes que no es malo.

Suspiró en derrota, no podía darle la contra, o mas bien, no quería; así que desistió de intentar sacarle mas información que esa.

La tarde que compartieron se fue relativamente rápido, debido a que no solo se la pasaron en el piano, también vieron alguna película que pasaban por la TV, comieron un poco de lo que había y el castaño al notar que su anfitrión no se movería para hacer algo de comer, él hizo lo que se le ocurrió para no quedarse viendo únicamente como invitado; el arroz en guiso que hizo no tenía igual, cuando los padres de Hibari regresasen de su viaje, no creerían que su hijo haya logrado hacer una amistad sin que ésta le tuviese miedo o enojo, aunque el azabache viese en él mas que una simple amistad.

Al caer la noche se despidió de su anfitrión con un casto beso en los labios, fue muy corto, pero cargado de ternura que para Hibari fue mas que suficiente. Tan pronto como cerró la puerta y volvió a abrirla, el castañito ya se había esfumado; estaba sorprendido por la velocidad del pequeño para escurrise de esa manera, ya habrá tiempo para preguntar como hacía eso, por lo pronto es un misterio y no le interesaba resolverlo.

_oh, esta noche, otra vez y nuevamente_  
_tu y yo, evitemos terminar la relación_  
_nadie igualará esto que siento_  
_solo comencemos otra vez_  
_ya que sin ti no duermo en las noches_

-hola.

-¡hola! no sabía que venías por aquí.

Una calle concurrida llena de gente. El mercado mas precisamente, el lugar estaba lleno de puestos y vendedores de todo tipo, era el mas grande de toda esa ciudad y que el antisocial favorito de Namimori estuviese allí era algo muy extraño, pero él mismo era extraño así que no le dijo nada mas debido a ello, estaba feliz de encontrarse con él, a pesar de que su encuentro era el primero que no tenía planeado.

-no vengo tan seguido.

-yo he venido por algunas cosas, ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

-¿no llegarás a tu casa?

-ya te lo dije ayer, me gusta mas estar contigo que en casa.

-entonces vamos de paseo a otra parte, ya me estoy molestando.

-¡claro!

Caminaron rumbo a un parquecito, estaba medio abandonado así que era perfecto para pasar el tiempo. El azabache le dio una ojeada al lugar; se veía muy descuidado, como si el tiempo haya pasado de más en ese parque, hierba creciendo por doquier, los juegos medio oxidados y casi despintados. Era extraño que esté en esas condiciones, y mas aún, que el castaño era el único divirtiéndose en los columpios; éstos chirriaban por el óxido pero no parecía que se fuesen a romper, ni menos con el peso del menor.

-¿porqué este parque?

-porque me gusta mucho, desde que soy un niño he venido aquí.

-¿y ya estaba en estas condiciones?

-¿condiciones? si sigue igual a siempre.

Enarcó una ceja ante ese comentario, o se hacía muy bien de la vista gorda, o realmente ignoraba el hecho de la condición del parque, como si sus ojos no notasen el paso del tiempo.

-¿vives cerca de este parque?

-un par de manzanas hacia la derecha. Mamá siempre me ha traído aquí, mañana deberías conocerla.

-si esa es tu dirección entonces podré llegar a tu casa fácilmente.

-si... -lanza un suspiro casi imperceptible. -¿sabes que hoy es el último día en que nos vemos?

-¿el último? -pregunta algo incrédulo.

-cuando nos conocimos, te dije que estaría por poco tiempo. Y éste ya terminó.

-... -lo recordaba, pero lo había ignorado pensando que el castaño bromeaba o cambiaría de opinión.

-te agradezco mucho haberme permitido conocerte -deja de columpiarse y se coloca frente a él. -por cierto, me quiero disculpar contigo mañana, muy profundamente.

-¿otra de tus disculpas sin motivos?

-esta vez hay un motivo, y uno muy especial, pero lo sabrás mañana, mientras ten esto -saca del bolsillo de su pantalón un relicario y se lo entrega. -lo abres mañana, ¿si?

Se le quedó observando un tiempo, y de nuevo no entendía el motivo del comportamiento del castaño; igual, aunque quisiera no podía abrir el relicario, se veía muy viejo como para que la puertilla funcionase como normalmente. Al alzar la vista para decirle lo que sea al castaño, descubre que ya no estaba, volviéndolo a sorprender ya que no lo escuchó marcharse ni el menor ruido del ambiente. Estaba solo en ese parque deshecho. Volvió sobre sus pasos para llegar nuevamente al mercado y de allí a su casa, pensaba demasiado en la conversación que tuvo con Tsuna y aún no encontraba el significado de sus palabras. Pero sin duda, todo el misterio en base a él, terminará mañana mismo al ir a su casa.

_aún recuerdo cuando en mi mente estás_  
_en cada noche no te puedo borrar_  
_la lluvia no me deja pensar_  
_¿porque de mi corazón no te vas?_

Finalmente lunes, lo ha esperado impaciente. Se dirigió lo mas pronto posible a ese parque que había visto y de allí encontrar la residencia Sawada. Por cada calle en la que pasaba, se sentía atrapado en el tiempo, todo se veía demasiado viejo y parecía que cada casa la indundaba algún fantasma. Sin distraerse mas con el escenario llegó a la casa que había buscado por toda la semana; era una de las mas grandes. Llamó un par de veces a la puerta y finalmente le abrieron; se sorprendió al ver quien le recibió, un rubio de al menos 30 años con la misma expresión que Tsuna a excepción de los ojos, que eran ambarinos; vestía formal y por su rostro desencajado, no lo esperaban.

-¿tu? -el rubio le llamó con una voz profunda, sacando de sus pensamientos al azabache.

-soy Hibari Kyoya y me invitaron. Tsunayoshi dijo que con esto viniese -le mostró el relicario, que se veía aún mas desgastado que a como se lo entregaron.

...-ese hombre se sorprendió demasiado con lo que escuchaba y mas cuando vio el objeto que traía consigo el menor. -¿tienes idea de en dónde estaba eso?

-me dijeron que lo abriera hoy, Tsunayoshi me invitó a su...

-aniversario -concluyó el rubio con una sonrisa. -¿gustas pasar? -se hizo a un lado, dejando que Hibari entrase y ya situados en la sala prosigió. -mi nombre es Giotto, fui hermano mayor de Tsuna.

-¿fue?

-hace unos años que Tsuna falleció, justo hace una semana le tocamos una canción de piano ya que siempre, una semana antes comenzamos a rendirle homenaje.

La faceta de calma y neutralidad de Hibari tuvo que quedar de lado al escuchar atento a las palabras del hermano del castaño. El accidente que le cobró la vida fue en la escuela donde hubo un tiroteo el cual unos terroristas provocaron; el castaño se había refugiado junto a otros que no sobrevivieron en el salón de música, donde conocieron su final. Si hubiese vivido al accidente tendría 20 años; el rubio le sonrió para confortarlo, y lo incitó a abrir el relicario, que por lo viejo y delicado era mas fácil. Estaba solamente escrito 03:30.

-el corazón de Tsuna dejó de latir a esa hora.

-a esa hora lo conocí... -recordaba bien la hora, la había consultado justo en el momento que el castaño hizo su primera aparición.

-parece que el alma de Tsuna bajó del cielo únicamente para jugar, y quiso que estuvieses aquí... talvez no contó con que aún podía enamorarse -aquella declaración tomó desprevinido al azabache, el rubio rió. -se te ve, te enamoraste de un fantasma, y él de ti. No te culpo, mi hermanito era especial, tenía una bondad y una pureza inexplicables... siempre se estaba muy bien con él.

Ahora entendía todo; las apariciones y desapariciones de la nada y sin hacer el menor ruido, que de pronto se disculpase y llorara, el "aniversario", y esa buena sensación que te dejaba al estar a su lado. Su alma estuvo "paseándose" por ese plano mortal durante una semana, ese poco tiempo que le había dicho que estaría, eso era lo que lo molestaba. Por alguna razón no podía evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, la realidad lo golpeó de una forma dura.

-¿estás bien, Kyoya-kun? ¿te hiciste muy cercano en ese poco tiempo con él?

-usted lo conoció.

-tienes razón -ríe ligeramente. -me alegra que estés aquí, seremos nosotros los que recuerden a Tsuna este día.

-¿puedo tocar el piano?

-¡claro! te traeré algo de comer por este día.

_¿en dónde te has ido?_  
_¿algún día iré contigo?_  
_sin ti no puedo ser yo mismo_  
_dejaste una grieta en mi corazón_

Creía que Giotto sería un hombre serio, que gran error, era la réplica exacta de Tsuna, mas maduro solamente, pero la escencia y sensación era la misma. Después de ese día, mantenía regular contacto con la familia Sawada, y así saber mas de la vida que llevó su pequeño y efímero amor, que mantendría con él por siempre.

-será hasta el otro año, a las 03:30.

A pesar de haberlo visto por poco tiempo, no lo cambiaría por nada, siempre estará pensando en ese castaño, aún si la vida ya se lo llevó de su lado, vivirá el resto del tiempo intentando volver a la normalidad, pero sin olvidarlo. Nadie recordaba el hecho de que ese castaño estuvo con ellos o siquiera lo hayan visto, pero él si lo sabía y si lo recordaba. Era ridículo, que siendo como es, un chico ajeno a él haya roto su corazón de esa manera con la trágica historia de amor que vivía, pero siempre valdría la pena repetir, y quien sabe, talvez vuelvan a verse con el tiempo.

* * *

espero te haya gustado Kyo-chan, lamento no aprenderme tu nuevo nick pero ya estoy en eso y disculpa por haber "huido" de FF, no lo volveré a hacer :3 solo quiero que te la pases genial en tu día, comas mucho pastel y no le des a Anna-chan muajaja (?) ok no xD pásatela muy bien :3

y demás gente que aún me leen (si, claro xD) les gustó el fic? :3


End file.
